Fated to Pretend
by blueorchid7
Summary: China ran away from her foster home with her best friend, Jenna. China tends to get into trouble and Jenna's always been there to help her out of it. But what will China do once she has been capture by S.H.I.E.L.D. and Jenna is no where around to help her.


Hey everyone this is my first time writing an avenger story. I really do hope you guys like it and I've been wanting to write a story on the avengers.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Capture **

"STOP THAT KID!" Yelled the merchant.

I kept running even though everyone was looking right at me.

Let me introduce myself real quick my name is China French. I dress more like a boy so that I can get away more easily.

"HEY YOU KID STOP!" The merchant yelled even louder, but I didn't stop I kept running. Until I turn the corner and notice a dead end. I cursed silently in my head at my sudden bad luck.

"Hey China!" I looked up to see Jenna up on the roof throwing down some rope. Wasting no time I made a dash for the rope and began to climb up as she began to pull on the rope.

There was some distant shouting, but I didn't pay any attention to it as I got up on the roof. I looked back down to see the merchant yelling up some words that a mother would cover her own child's ears if I actually had a mom.

"Getting into trouble again, China."

I turned around to look at Jenna's disapproving face. She crossed her arms after she took in my silence as an answer to her question.

"What was it this time?"

"Nothing he'll miss." I answer with a shrug.

She looked back down to see the merchant taking out his cell phone.

"It doesn't look like it was nothing to him." As she grabbed my hand and we both began to run.

I shook my head as we both got down on the other side of the building. "All I took was five apples." Jenna didn't answer and kept running with me right behind her.

We both turn the corner and went straight into our secret hideout that is what we considered it unless we have to move or someone comes close to finding out where we live. It was an old abandon building that no one live in and good news was that no one ever walked by this place or street. It was also close to the grocery store. So far we live here for two weeks unnoticed.

Jenna looked behind us real quick and climbed through the boarded up window. As soon as she was in I climbed in after her.

Once I was inside I saw Jenna changing the stolen lantern's light. While she was doing that I took out some of the stolen goods from pocket and place it on a rag. I looked up to see Jenna's face full of disappointment. Here it comes.

"Listen-

"You promise." Jenna interrupted. "You promise you wouldn't steal anymore. You said once we got to this city that you would never steal again and that you would go out and find a job."

"Jenna I did go out and search, but there was no openings for me and besides no one offers a job to someone who lives on the street or a kid." I said.

Jenna gave a small sigh and walked over to her sleeping bag. "Well you'll just have to try again." I turned away from her. "China, leaving that foster home was the best thing we could have done. So don't be blame yourself."

Being on our own without any type of family was hard. But I never regretted leaving the foster care system. There were times I wonder if it was right for Jenna to leave with me. Jenna had left when I left wanting to look out for me like she always has done ever since I was four.

"I don't and that was not what I was thinking!" I exclaimed. "I don't regret leaving."

Jenna tilted her head to the side. "You sure?"

I nodded "Yeah."

"Alright."

Jenna picked up her sleeping bag and began to bang it against the floor to get the dust off.

"So did you find a job?" Trying to make the atmosphere a little relaxing.

Jenna turned her head and gave me a huge smile. "Yeah I did and I'll be paid at a really good price."

Jenna always managed to find a job, no matter where we went she would always get a job.

"That's great when do you start?" As I picked up one of the stolen apples and tossed it to Jenna which she caught.

"Later tonight." Jenna said, taking a bite of the apple.

I gave a small sad sigh and sat down on my sleeping bag. I knew what she meant when she stay out late. It was the same reasons we left our foster home and the last couple of places we made our little homes in. "So I guess you won't be back until morning then."

Jenna put her sleeping bag down. "Listen this isn't like the last couple of jobs I've had this one is different." Jenna sat down on her sleeping bag and continued to munch on her apple.

"So what does this job require you to do?"

"I haven't been told, but it requires my expertise with some sort of high tech computer." Jenna gave a small smile. "And what I'm getting paid will help us out a whole lot."

I nodded my head and tossed what was left of the apple.

"China, don't worry soon we'll be on our feet and won't have to steal anything when we are hungry. I promise."

I knew Jenna would never lie to me about the work she does. So I gave a small smile and nodded. I lay back on my side about to take a small catnap.

I woke up a few minutes later or it felt like it was only a few minutes to find Jenna had left. She must have gone in to start her new job tonight. I got up and stretch. I climbed out of the small opening to find that it was dark and that the moon was high.

The air was chilly as I walked on down the street. It was almost deserted tonight. I saw some families walking by and I couldn't help, but think what my life would be like to actually have a family of my own. A mom who could comfort me when I'm sad or scare and a dad would protect me from danger.

Shaking my head at those thoughts and continue walking down the sidewalk until made my way to bookshop. I opened the door to see that it was pack with customers either looking around or drinking coffee. I looked around the bookshop for what felt like a couple of minutes until I stopped in front of Treasure Island book. It looked interesting to read and I looked around to see no one watching, so I slip the book under my shirt. No one would even miss it.

I looked around for a little while longer with the book still under my shirt and managed to see someone on their out. I was about to walk out when I spotted a guy with short dark hair and sunglasses looking right at me or at least I think he was. I shook my head and made my exit next to a really big man with two bags and once the machine goes off the guy stops once looking confuse as one of the workers stopped him to check his bag, allowing me to make a quick get away.

Once home, for some reason something felt off. I shook the feeling off of just nerves. I turned on one of the lantern's lights and noticed that Jenna was still out. I made my way to my sleeping bag. I took the book from under my shirt and placed it inside my sleeping bag.

About to get into my sleeping bag when I spotted a shadow on the wall. I turned around to see a guy that was at the bookshop only he was dress in a tight black shirt and black pants. There was a gun at his side.

I got up slowly and started to back away. There was no way I could make it to the window that he was blocking. It was the only way out that Jennifer and I knew.

"There is no escape, China."

Whoa! How did this guy know my name? He took a couple of steps toward me.

"Listen, I need you to come with me."

"Why and who are you?" I asked him, keeping a good distance from him and trying to search for any other escapes.

"My name is Clint Barton and I work with S.H.I.E.L.D." He said, while taking out his wallet to show me his ID.

This guy could easily be a killer or someone who steals kids and sells them into prostitution. There was thing I knew, I was not going to be taken by this Barton.

It was a stupid decision, but I had to try. I made a dash for the lantern and threw it at him and ran as fast as I could out of the only exit.

Once outside I ran around the building only to be caught by someone else. I looked up to see my captor and it was too dark to see whom it was. I struggle, but this person's grip was tight.

I then felt some sort of pinch in my arm and then my everything went black.

* * *

Well that's it for now. Please review in order to get the next chapter.


End file.
